Music
by BigBoss87
Summary: A new E/O! Kind of AU in the music world...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Hey kiddos,

I'm back for this New Year of Fanfiction!!

This new one is a sort of half AU! Elliot is working on SVU but Olivia is working on the music world!! Serena was a singer and Liv is working in the same world!

Important to: they have the same age ang known each other since their 2 years old!!! :)

**I OWN NOTHING: TV SHOW OR CHARACTERS!!**

I FINALLY upload it thanks to my Lilou004!!

Well, hope you like! Still sorry for my english....

Love & kisses!

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 1: The beginning.

- Guess we could say that we did a great job!

- Sure thing!

- You're coming?

- Yeah! I was…

He heard his phone ringing. He look at it: a new voice message. He listened at it.

_Hi Elliot, it__'__s Jim! Look, I know that you have a lot of work and some issues with your family but__…__you know that I wouldn__'__t call if it wasn__'__t__…__serious! Call me back! Bye!_

He closed his phone.

- Elliot? El?

- Hum?

- You're okay?

- Not really! Look Dani, go with the guys, I'll catch you later!

- You're sure?

- Yep!

- Okay! See ya!

- Yeah!

He sat at his desk and took the phone.

- _Benson__'__s residence?_

- Jim, it's El!

- _Good to hear from you sir!_

- Come on! Stop this! You know me since what…I'm 2 years old?

- _Like you want!_

- Got your message! What's wrong with Liv?

- _She__'__s not the same since a couple of weeks!_

- Work?

- _Yes! She didn__'__t write a song in the last month! She__'__s depressed!_

- Guess so! Look, tell her to call me okay?

- _I__'__ll do si__…__Elliot!_

- Thanks man! Take care of her!

- _Promise! Bye!_

- Good bye!

He hung up and sighted.

At L.A, a minute later.

- Knock knock!

- _Yeah?_

- It's Jim!

- _Come in!_

- Hey beautiful girl!

- Hi!

- Still don't feel good!

- Nope!

- I think you should take a break?

- A break? I didn't write A single song in a month and you want me to take a break! Tell me I'm dreaming!

- Look, I know what music is for you! Remember, I know you before your born!

- Yeah, I know that!

- She'll be proud of you!

- You thing? Her only daughter unable to write a song! Not a big surprise to see the reaction of the press!

- Please sweetheart, don't think about that for the moment!

- Why? I mean, my mother was a great artist! I'm her heir and…nothing!

- Look, you should stop thinking about that! I'm gonna prepare the diner. We'll watch a movie and then, you'll go to sleep!

- Fine!

- That's my girl! See you for diner!

- Yeah! Jim!

- Yes?

- Thanks!

- Welcome!

- No, I mean…for…everything! I never told you before but…since mum's death…and even before…I've always…considerate you…like a father!

- Thanks a lot! I considerate you as my daughter the second I laid my eyes on you at the maternity! It was at the last century!

- God, I feel so old!

- Young and beautiful! I'm going down!

- Thanks!

- Anytime!

They ate with Jeremy, her agent and best-gay-friend. They watched «Devil wears Prada ». By the end, Jeremy staid in the spare bedroom. She was in her bed when she heard a knock.

- Yes Jim!

- Coming for saying goodbye!

- What would I do without you?

- Don't know! Need anything?

- No! thanks!

- Okay!

- Night « Daddy »!

- Night…beautiful!

He was about to left when he stopped and looked at her.

- Is there a problem Jim?

- Hum…not really…except…

- Except?

- You should call him!

- I know!

- He cares about you!

- I know! Me too!

- Oh that…I know! You two were little devils between 3 and 8! Trust me!

- With all my heart! I'll do it!

- Good! Night little girl!

- Night!

He left her room and she put her head on her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: A late conversation

Chap 2: A late conversation.

She didn't find the sleep. She sighted and took the phone. She looked at her alarm clock: 00.30 am which means 3.30 am for him. She took a deep breath and composed his number.

- _What the__…__Stabler!_

- Hey sexy!

- _Hey baby!_

- Sorry to wake you up!

- _Never a problem Liv! How are you?_

- Not that great actually!

- _I know!_

- How…he called you?

- _Yep!_

- He's so…

- _Why didn__'__t you call me?_

- You have your problems El, I didn't want…

- _Liv, you__'__re more important that my problems!_

- Even if your problems are your kids?

- _It__'__s different! You__'__re my best friend since we__'__re 2 honey!_

- I know! It's just…it's like I've lost everything!

- _It__'__s just a phase!_

- A phase? Elliot, it's been a month!

- _I know! Want me to come?_

- No! I'm gonna be okay!

- _Like you want! Look, if there is any problem, any question__…__just call me sweetie okay?_

- I swear!

- _Good! Night baby!_

- Night sexy Eli!

- _Love you Liv!_

- Me too E! Bye!

- _Sweets dreams Livia!_


	3. Chapter 3: Elliot's decision

**So, I wanted to say that I STILL OWN NOTHING: SHOW CHARACTERS OR "PEOPLE" MAGAZINE!!!  
**

* * *

Chap 3: Elliot's decision.

A week later, he was working late: hard case. He was doing some paper work when his phone rang.

- SVU Detective Stabler!

- _Hey, it__'…__s me!_

- Hey baby! Liv? Baby, you're still with me?

- _Yeah!_

- Why are you crying?

- _Hi Elliot!_

- Hi Jeremy! What's up?

- _« People » did a bad paper on her! She__'__s destroyed!_

- I guess just…wait a sec! Hey Dani.

- Yeah?

- Give me that!

- What? But…

He took the magazine and searched the article.

- Got it! Let me see: _Olivia Benson, daughter and heir of the regretted Serena Benson, is loosing the grip. She didn__'__t write a song in a month. It__'__s like if she isn__'__t the same person as before. We can even ask if she__'__s__…_SON OF A BITCH_!_

- _I know man!_

- They…

- _I__'__m on it, don__'__t worry!_

- Okay! Look, I'm coming!

- _Elliot__…_

- Don't tell her! She needs me! Call you for the details!

- _Okay!_

- Give her the phone!

- _Yeah?_

- I'm so sorry baby!

- _Not__…__your__…__fault!_

- Maybe! Look, I've to go. I call you tonight okay?

- _Yeah! Thanks!_

- Anything for my baby! Later!

- _Yeah!_

He hung up and went to Cragen's office.

- What can I…

- I need some time off!

- How many time?

- A week and a half!

- Reason?

- Personal!

- Family?

- More!

- How?

- I'll explain later! Please Don, I really need it!

- Consider it's done!

- Thanks!

- Take care!

- Yeah!

He took his phone.

- _Jeremy Heims!_

- It's El! I've a week and a half!

- _That was fast!_

- I know! Make a reservation for the next flight: departure of J.F.K!

- _Call you back!_

- Thanks!

He came to his desk and took his stuff.

- Where are you going?

- Vacation!

- What? But El…

- And please…stop reading that piece of trash!

He took the magazine and threw it out. He came home, packed. He tried to sleep but was to angry for that. He went to J.F.K but his flight had a problem. He finally arrived at LAX by the end of the next afternoon. Jeremy welcomed him.

- Hi!

- Hey you! Thanks for coming that fast!

- Yeah! How is she?

- Liv is Liv!

- Tell me about that!

- She past the day in her bed! You know like Carrie did in _Sex and the City the movie_, when she's supposed to be in honeymoon…

- Yeah! That's serious!

- It is!

- Okay, here's the plan!

They talked during the whole time for going to her apartment on the beach. It was a big duplex that her mother bought for her 18 birthday. Jim opened the door and hugged Elliot.

- Good to see you young man!

- Thanks Jimmy! Where is my girl?

- Her recording studio!

- Thanks!

He was about to take his bag when Jim told him that he'll take care of it. He agreed and went up stair. He closed his eyes and knocked at the door. She didn't answer. He opened the door and sighted. She was sat on the couch, hugging a pillow, looking outside, with a soft music.

* * *

3 chapter for today...

Keep in touch for the next 10 chap...


	4. Chapter 4: Come with me in Paris!

Hey,

New chapter. Everything is in the title!

this beautiful song is_ Innocence_ from Avril Lavigne!

**Still own nothing!**

So, when there's a moment they are speaking french! The translation is in** black**! Enjoy!

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 4: Come with me in Paris!

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

He remembered when she told him that she was going to work with Avril Lavigne. She was so proud.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

He put his shoulder against the door and began to sing.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

When she heard his voice, she jumped and cried when she saw him, here for her. She made her way to him and jumped in his arms. He hugged her tightly and kept singing.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliantI hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliantI hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_ I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

- What are you doing here?

- You really thought I could stay in N.Y after that? Thought you knew me better Liv!

- I do!

She kissed him and took his hands.

- What am I going to do El?

- Coming with me!

- What? Where?

- Paris!

- Paris?

- Hum hum! A week in Paris! Just me and my baby girl! What do you think?

- You…did it…for me?

- What do you think beautiful? Liv, I love you! We're best friend but we both know it's more.

- You're amazing Elliot Stabler!

- I know that!

- What did I do for having you in my life?

- Don't know! So, you're coming?

- I'm coming!

- Great! Our flight is leaving at 7 am!

- What? That early?

- Yep! That early!

- You planned everything?

- Yes! And you should thanks your agent too!

- I'll do it!

- Good! Now, let's pack your stuff!

They left the studio and packed her stuff for the week. They went to bed early that night. The next morning, they went to the airport and after and interminable flight, they landed in Paris. They took a cab and went to their hotel. It was a small and simple hotel near Paris. He wanted her to « forget » about her situation and to just be Olivia Benson his best friend and not Olivia Benson, the famous lyricist. They slept during the whole Sunday. On Monday, they visited the city. They were hand in hand, enjoying the good weather and to be with each other. They ate in a little but romantic restaurant near the Seine. They were smiling when a young girl arrived.

- Excusez moi! **Excuse me!**

- Oui? **Yes?**

- Vous êtes bien Olivia Benson? **You're Olivia Benson, right?**

- En effet c'est moi! **Indeed, it' s me!**

- Oh mon…je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît? **Oh my…can I have a autograph, please?**

She was caught by surprise but agreed. She signed the girl's paper and gave it back to her.

- C'est possible de prendre une photo avec vous? Si cela… **Is it possible to take a picture with you? I mean, if it's not…**

- Bien sûr! **Sure!**

- Merci! **Thanks!**

She gave her camera to Elliot and he took the picture.

- Merci beaucoup! **Thank you so much!**

- Mais de rien! **You're welcome.**

- Au revoir! **Bye!**

- Au revoir! **Bye!**

She let them alone.

- Do you know how sexy you are when you're speaking French?

- Is that so Mr. Stabler?

- You don't have a clue baby!

- Good to know! It's weird. I mean, I'm supposed to be here in vacation and somebody asked me an autograph.

- And it's not over!

- What do you mean?

- Well, that was supposed to be a surprise but…you know me!

- Too well! Spill it out!

- Well, tomorrow it'll be June 10th!

- And?

- There's Avril's show!

- WHAT? You're serious?

- Yep!

- You mean that we are in Paris and that we're gonna see Avril Lavigne show tomorrow night?

- Yes Livia!

- I love you El!

- I already knew that!

They took a long walk for going back to their car and back to the hotel. When they arrived, she took her phone.

- _Benson's residence!_

- Hey Jim!

- _Bonsoir ma chère! _**Good evening my dear!**

- Good job! How are you?

- _Same old! How about you?_

- Great! I should have listen to you early! But I'm fine!

- _That's what I wanted to hear._

- Is Jeremy here?

- _A second!_

- _Yep?_

- Hey you!

- _Hey sweetie! So, Paris…_

- It's awesome! So, Avril Lavigne…

- _That was his idea! I just made some phone calls._

- You two are…incredible!

- _For sure! Well, have some fun tonight!_

- You bet! Bye!

- _Bye Liv!_

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think?

I'm french and it's in Paris so...


	5. Chapter 5: How do I live without you!

Hey kiddos,

Here's a new chapter. Another should be there tonight (for me)

The song is_ How do I live_ from Leann Rimes.

**Still own nothing.**

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87.

* * *

Chap 5: How do I live without you?

- So…somebody told me that it was your idea for tomorrow night!

- Actually, I wanted to see if there was some show and…I saw Avril's one so…

- You thought that I could go there and that maybe I'm gonna be inspirited!

- Smart ass!

- Anyway, I'm glad to have you El! As my best friend or…something more! I just…

- Take your time baby! I'm still here!

- I know!

- Wanna go to bed?

- Yeah in a minute!

- Okay! You know where to find me!

- Sure!

- What?

- Just…I'm still asking myself how I could live without you El!

- Stop thinking and come to bed with me!

- I…

- Okay!

He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and went to the bathroom. She looked at him and thought about what she just said: _how I could live without you El!_ Suddenly, it hit her. He was fast asleep. He woke up by 3 am and saw a light. He stood up and made his way to her. He kissed her neck causing her to stop writing and to moan.

- I'm feeling a little alone in that big bed!

- Sorry! Got something to do!

- Tell me!

- I…did it! I mean pretty much!

- What baby?

She showed him the paper.

- I wrote a song!

- Really?

- Hum hum! It just…came!

- That's great Liv!

- And you know how I made it?

- Tell me!

- Remember a couple of hours earlier, before to go to bed.

- Yes.

- I ask you a question.

- Refresh my mind please!

- I asked you « how I could live without you »!

- Got it!

- Well, my new song is entitled « how do I live without you »!

- Funny! You… seriously?

- Yep!

- You…wrote a song…about…me?

- Actually, I wrote a song about what I could fell if you weren't here, in this hotel room, in your boxer…

He laughed and looked at her.

- Guess I needed to be away from my life to understand some stuff!

- I see! Well, even if I'm so proud to be… your… source of inspiration, mind if we go to bed?

- Such a baby!

- YOUR baby!

- Whatever!

They laid on the bed, she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She took some deep breath and felt the sleep arrived. She didn't fight it. When she woke up, he was still asleep. She knew how much hard his job could be sometime, especially with the horrors he was seeing everyday. She looked at him, past her finger along his muscular chest began to hum and sang.

_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

He began to move slowly.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

He opened his eyes and when he saw her face, all smiling, he smiled too.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live _

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

He was listening her soft voice and couldn't keep his eyes of her. She was still smiling, her chocolate eyes locked in his blue one.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

He put some locks behind her ear. She smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

_How do I live without you_

_How do I live without you baby_

_How do I live...._

_

* * *

_

Push the magic button..._  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Heaven in your eyes

Hey Kiddos,

Like I promised, here's the chap 6 of Music!

The song is _Heaven in your eyes_ by Loverboy (Top Gun Soundtrack)!

Love that song!

**Still the same: own nothing!**

Love & Kisses.

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 6: Heaven in your eyes.

He smiled after their kiss.

- I like that kind of waking up!

- Keep that in mind!

- Do you know that you have a great voice?

- Guess it's in my blood no?

- Yeah. I still remember when your mum were singing for us before our naps!

- Damn El, that's so…it was a long time ago!

- Maybe, but it was great! As great as my waking up!

- Hum…

They staid like that during some more minutes.

- That's a great song Liv!

- Not as great as my « source of inspiration »!

- I appreciate! You really mean it?

- What?

- Your lyrics? I mean…I know you, I trust you, it's just…I never knew that!

- If you really knew me, you should know that I'm a little secretive! Especially when I want to explain my feelings!

- True!

- But yes, I really mean it: every single little word in the song!

- I see!

They were silent for a minute.

- That's the most beautiful declaration that a person ever did to me!

- You deserve it honey! You're by my side since day one!

- Sure but I know one thing about you that no one else know!

- And what is it?

- That! _I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'_

_You know I'll never let you down... oh no_

_And I'll try anything to keep it workin'_

_You gave me time to find out_

_What my heart was lookin' for_

_And what I'm feelin' inside_

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go_

_Oooh at all the heartaches we've been through_

_I never really thought I'd see this love grow_

_But you helped me see_

_Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for_

_And what I'm feeling inside_

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

He took her hand, kissed it and put in right on his heart.

_We've been livin' on the edge_

_Where only the strong survive_

_We've been livin' on the edge_

_And it's something that we just can't hide_

_Oh this feeling inside_

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Ooh yeah I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Oh baby I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Oooh yeah heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eye_

_sOh heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes_

_I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes_

- The little thing that I know about you is the fact that I can read you like an open book. I just need to plunge in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of your's and…I find who you really are…

He put his finger on her heart.

- Deep inside! Right here!

- Only by a look?

- Only by a look!

- That's weird!

- Tell me sweetheart!

- It's the same…for me! The only difference is that…generally, I drown myself in the blue ocean of your eyes!

- I remember, yeah!

* * *

The end...for today!

Stay on line for the next chap...


	7. Chapter 7: The night of the show

Hey kiddos,

Here the new chap of Music! Everything about the show is REAL! I was at Avril Lavigne show in June! Trust me, that was Awesome!

**I own Thomas Martin but not the song ( **_Innocence_**) or **_"Public"_** magasine (a French magazine)**

The translation from french to english is in** black! **Don't worry!!**  
**

Enjoy

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 7: The night of the show.

They took their breakfast at the hotel and past the day at Le Trocadero. He was enjoying the sun while she was writing the beginning of a new song. By the end of the afternoon, they went to Le Zenith for the concert. They past the security and went directly back stage. He let her go to Avril's dressing room. She came back after 20 minutes.

- So?

- She was happy to see me. We talked about the show and her next recording. She wants me in!

- Jeez baby it's great!

- I know!

They walked to the pit. They were stopped for some pictures and autograph. After the first part (Jonas Brothers), they went outside to take a breath.

- _Jeremy Heims!_

- Hey you!

- _Hey girl! How is she?_

- It's the break between her and the first part. But she's fine. Guess what!

- _Tell me!_

- She wants me to work with her…again!

- _Great baby doll! _

- And guess what again?

- _Don__'__t know!_

- I wrote…two songs!

- _TWO?_

- Almost two! One sure. Need to finalize the other.

- _Paris is great for you girl!_

- Not only Paris Jerem!

- _What does that mean?_

- Let's just say that…I've my personal good star!

- _He__'__s a great guy!_

- I know! Well, I've to go! Show time!

- _Okay! Bye Liv!_

- Bye boy!

- How's your manager?

- Happy to know that I'm back!

- How couldn't we baby?

- Don't know!

They were on their way back when she was stopped.

- Excusez moi? Vous êtes bien Olivia Benson, la célèbre parolière? **Excuse me? You****'****re Olivia Benson, the famous lyricist right?**

- Célèbre, peut être pas, mais oui c'est moi! **Famous, maybe not but it****'****s me!**

- Mon nom est Thomas Martin. Je travaille pour le magasine « _Public_ »! Vous pourriez répondre à quelques questions avant le concert? **My name is Thomas Martin. I****'****m working for **_**« Public ». Could you answer some question before the show?**_

- D'accord! **Okay!**

- Merci! **Thanks!**

- Liv?

- Excusez moi! **Excuse me! **What's up?

- I'm gonna call Maureen. She had some testes yesterday!

- What a great father! See ya!

- Go on my star!

She laughed and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

- Allons y! **Let****'****s go!**

- Bien. Alors, comment allez vous? **Okay! So, how are you?**

- Bien merci! **I****'****m fine thanks!**

- Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous à pas vu sur le devant de la scène! **It****'****s been a long time since we didn****'****t see you to hold centre stage.**

- Je sais. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi. Réfléchir à mon avenir, faire le point. **Yeah! I needed sometime for me. You know, thinking about my future, make some decision.**

- Dernière question: pour quoi Paris? **Last question: why Paris?**

- Ah, ce n'est pas mon idée! C'est un cadeau de mon meilleur ami! Il savait que j'avais besoin d'espace et…il m'a emmené ici! **Ha yeah, it****'****s not my idea. It****'****s a gift from my best friend. He knew that I needed some space****…****and here we are**!

- Très bien! Merci beaucoup Olivia et bon concert! **Okay! Well, thanks a lot Olivia! Enjoy the show**!

- Merci! Au revoir! **Thanks! Bye!**

Elliot came a minute later.

- So, how's the gang?

- Pretty good. Maureen did it great! She's happy! The others (Kathy and Dickie) are great too. You?

- A little interview for a French magazine.

- Okay! Shall we?

- Let's go!

They went to the pit and fund a good place near the scene. The show began and after five songs, Avril Lavigne made an announcement for the next song. She said she wanted to dedicate that song to somebody really important in the pit. The song began and Olivia's breath was taken away. It was « _Innocence_ » HER song.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

She had her back on Elliot's chest, his arms around her wrapped around her waist, hands on her hips.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

She had a lot of tears in her eyes but she was really happy. He kissed her temple and sang for her.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

She smiled at him and remembered when he arrived a couple of days before, in L.A. She turned completely and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Like they said in the morning, the lost their selves in the other one eyes. It was a short silent film. They did the same thing, at the same moment. And a second later, they were kissing.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brillian_

_tI hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_ I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

By the end of the song, the crowd screamed and they separated their bodies, eyes still match. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. They enjoyed the end of the performance. At the end, they left hand in hand. They took a cab and some minutes later, they were taking a walk near the Seine. The weather was great, the city still awake but more silent. The perfect romantic walk. They talked about the day, her work, his, their way back to the U.S.A. Once in their hotel room, an hour later, they were exhausted.

They stripped, laid on the bed. He kissed her, wrapped his arm around her and they were asleep.

* * *

So?

You'll find some of Avril Lavigne perfomence that night on my Youtube home page:**87yankee13**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to the reality

Hey,

This is an earlier chap! (it's 1 am for me...)

Lilou, it's for you...but i think, you'll ENJOY the ext chapter a little more! Got what i mean?

**Sam disclamer as always...**

Love & Kisses!

BigBoss87!!

* * *

Chap 8: Back to the reality.

The next two days, they visited some monuments like Eiffel Tower or le Louvre Museum and saw Maroon 5 show. The Saturday morning, they were at the airport, ready for their coming back home. She was buying some food when she saw « _Public _». At the end of the page, she saw her name. She bought it.

- Something interesting?

- Yep! Us!

- What?

- Take a look.

She showed him the article. It was a short one with a picture of them, hand in hand a couple of days before.

- What does it say?

- Let me see. _Tuesday night, during Avril Lavigne show, Olivia Benson answered, gracefully, some questions. (see the interview down). She was beautiful and restless. Two days after, she was taking a walk with a man. Hand in hand, they looked happy like never. She said that she needed a break. Maybe she found the way to solve her problems and found the perfect guy. Best friend or boy friend? Let__'__s just hope that she__'__s gonna be to hold centre stage quickly!_

- The perfect guy?

- Yes you are!

She smiled and kissed him.

- Ready to go back to the real world?

- Don't have the choice.

They took their plane and slept during the whole time.

- Bienvenue à la maison! **Welcome home!**

- Hey guys! Thanks!

She hugged Jim and Jeremy.

- How was your trip?

- AMAZING!

- That much?

- Take a look!

She showed them the article.

- Translation?

- I answered a little interview Tuesday night. They saw us together and…there is a little article. Just saying that I'm restless and ready to come back.

- And you are?

- With three songs, hell yeah!

- THREE?

- Got a source of inspiration.

She squeezed his hand and kissed him quickly.

- We need to talk!

- I know! Let's just go home before!

The ride was pretty silent. Except Jeremy. He kept asking her about the trip, her songs. Once back at home, they both went to her recording studio. She showed him her work. He was impressed.

- You're back Liv!

- Guess so!

- Well, I've got some work. See ya later!

- Okay! Jeremy?

- Yes!

- Let me some time before the rush!

- Tuesday?

- Perfect! Thanks!

- Yeah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Knock knock!

- Yeah?

- Can I come in?

- Since when you need my authorization?

- I know!

She was on her couch. He came to her and put his head on her laps. She was playing with his hair.

- I don't want to go home!

- I know! El, I've past a great time in Paris! And it's thanks to you!

- Anytime baby!

- So, where are we going?

- Don't know! You want it?

- Yeah! More than anything Elliot. It's just…

- I know! Your career, my work, my kids, the distance…

- We survived nearly 18 years away from each other.

- But that was different. We were friends, best friends. Now…

- For sure. When are you leaving?

- Tuesday morning!

- Still have tomorrow and Monday!

- Yeah! Eh…

- Yeah?

- Let's go to the beach tomorrow!

- El, I'm living on the beach!

- True! I mean, you know, just you and me.

- No Jeremy or Jim?

- That's it!

- Why not!

They past their entire day at the beach. They talked a lot about the future and finally agreed to take things slow for making it work.

- How many rendez vous today?

- Three! Two magazines and a TV show live!

- Okay!

- Working tonight?

- Yup! Call you when I'm home!

- Okay!

He took her in a tight embrace.

- Love you!

- Love you too El!

He kissed her and smiled.

- Be there next month!

- I'll waiting!

- You bet! Bye baby!

- Bye sexy!

He gave her a peck and left for his flight.

* * *

PS:Maroon 5 show was also great! And with the great and beautiful Sara Bareilles for the first part, what an amazing Friday night! Avril Lavigne on Tuesday and Maroon 5 on Friday... gosh it was so GREAT!!

Gosh, we're so lucky to have so much good shows in France....


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk show

Hey kiddos,

I know it's been a long time! A lot of stuffs happened recently and I needed some times for thinking.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my Lilou004. I know that you're waiting for this chapter for...SO LONG!! We're with you and we love you.

**STILL OWN NOTHING: SHOW, CHARACTERS...**

I only own Jeremy and Phil Newman

See ya soon

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 9: The Talk - show!

She took her car and met Jeremy at the first magazine studio. After an hour, she came home, changed her clothes and went to the other magazine. Now, it was the last.

- Alright you guys. More than a week ago, « _People_ » wrote a bad paper about Olivia Benson. We know that she took it really bad! But like you know, impossible is not Benson! Please welcome the beautiful Olivia Benson!

She arrived under a thunder of applause. She quickly hugged Phil Newman and took a sit.

- Still beautiful Olivia!

- Thanks Phil.

- How are you?

- I'm fine! You?

- Better now that you're here! So, like I said, you took that paper pretty bad!

- How couldn't I? I mean, I know for a long time that this world is hard. I had some bad paper before. But when they talked about my mum, it is too much.

- What did you do after that?

- Well, I left the country!

- Really?

- Yeah!

- Where to?

- Paris!

- France?

- Yeah! It was so great! A great week.

- Wow! What happened in Paris for having that smile?

- Well, a lot actually!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E - Hello kids!

M - Shhh!

E - Wow, what a welcoming!

M - Take a sit and listen!

He looked at the screen and saw Olivia. He smiled and sat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Well, first, I needed to take a break so…it was great. Weather, the city…everything. Then, there was Avril Lavigne show!

- How was she?

- Amazing. She proposed to me to work with her again!

- Congrats. So, you're back?

- I was never far away. Just needed some time for me. But now that you're asking, I wrote three song in less than four days. So yeah, I'm back!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D - I love her songs. She had a gift for writing!

M - You should have heard her mother. Damn, that woman had a wonderful voice!

Elliot was smiling. All those souvenirs were there. And hearing his friends talking about that great woman, he had some tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- So, you had a bad time and now your back. What's your secret?

- I knew you would ask. And the answer is…I've got a « personal source of inspiration ».

- Really?

- Yep!

- What is it? Your mother?

- It could have been mum but nope. Actually…HE is a great guy!

- A man?

- Yes!

- Do we have an exclusivity?

- Kind of!

- Tell us everything!

- I don't know if I can! I mean, he has a family and a work. But I can tell you that…he's my best friend since…34 years.

- That long?

- Yeah! We grew up together.

- And now, you're together?

- Well…

- You are?

- Yes we are!

They were a thunder of applause in the audience.

- Congrats Olivia!

- Thanks Phil!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M - Lucky bastard! He's so lucky!

D - Hope she's as lucky as him!

He smiled and took his phone.

J - _Jeremy Heims._

E - Hey you!

J - _Oh my__…__speaking of the devil!_

E - I know!

J - _You__'__re watching?_

E - Yep! Do you think we could…have a little talk?

J - _Hum__…__let me see!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

- So, now that you have…excuse me. Yeah. Hum hum. Really? Why not! Well, Olivia, you surprised us with that news. But we do have a surprised too.

- Really?

- Yep! Jeremy please.

Jeremy arrived and she looked at him with big eyes.

- Loverbird on line!

- WHAT?

- Take the phone.

She looked at Phil.

- Sorry. Hello?

- _Hey baby!_

- Oh My…Hey you! How are you?

- _Fine! What are you doing?_

- Well, actually, I'm with Phil Newman.

- _The talk show?_

- Yes!

- I_ see. Sorry. Well, I__'__m gonna to hang up!_

- Okay!

- _One last think._

- Yeah?

- _You__'__re looking damn sexy in your blouse baby!_

- Thanks…oh my…you're watching?

- _Yep! We have a TV at work. I came in and I saw you on the show. So I thought__…_

- You're crazy!

- I_ know! Okay, I let you finish your interview!_

- Okay! Thanks for calling!

- _Anytime angel! Bye!_

- Bye baby! Love you!

- _Love you too Liv!_

She hung up, all blushing. People on the audience were screaming. She was embarrassed.

- So?

- I'm feeling so…

- Well, love makes you blushing Olivia!

- For sure!

- Can you give us some information about him?

- Well, like I said, I want to wait…

- You're not sure about you?

- NO! I'm sure since day one! I mean, we were 2 years old but…he has a work and a family. I can only tell you that he's living in New York and that his first name is Eli!

- Eli?

- Hum hum!

- So you know each other since…

- 34 years. My mum and his father were close friends. We grew up together, we sowed one's wild oats together, he was…also…my first kiss.

- Really?

- Yeah! We were…14 years old.

- Well, let's hope it's gonna be alright for the two of you!

- It's gonna be Phil!

- So, what's your plan?

- Well, I've a lot of interview until Friday and after, I'm gonna see my producer and see what we can do!

- Okay! Well, guess we're gonna to see you in a couple! Thanks a lot for coming tonight! That was Olivia Benson.

She left the stage under a lot of screams and applause. She met Jeremy and took his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _SVU, Detective Beck!_

- Hi, can I talk to Detective Stabler please?

- _Sure! A sec! El__…_

- _Yeah?_

- _Phone call!_

- _Thanks! Detective Stabler!_

- I'm gonna to kill you!

- _Hi sweetheart!_

- Don't even…you're crazy!

- _I know! Nice name!_

- You wanted me to tell your entire first name?

- _Nope! This one is great. Still remembering our__…__ 14 years old?_

- How couldn't I?

- _Don__'__t know! I love thinking of that day!_

- Me too El! Well, I've to go!

- _Lot a work?_

- Yep! I call you later!

- _Okay! Later honey!_

- Bye sexy Eli!

* * *

So?

Hope you enjoyed as much as Lilou004

Take care


	10. Chapter 10 : How deep is your love?

Hey kiddos,

I'm back and I'm gonna published the end of this story soon, I promise!

Thanks for your reviews...

**STILL THE SAME DISCLAMER**. This song is_ How deep is your love_ by The Bee Gees!!! _Hold_ _on_ is performing by Mandy Musgrave. 

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 10: How deep is your love?

Three weeks later, it was night in Manhattan. The whole team was still working on their report. Munch stood up and put a CD. The soft music began.

_Aha... I know your eyes in the morning sun _

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain._

_ And the moment that you wander far from me, _

_I wanna feel you in my arms again._

_ And you come to me on a summer breeze,_

_ keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave. _

_And it's me you need to show how deep is your love_.

_Deep is your love, how deep is your love,_

_ I really need to learn, _

_'cause we're living in a world of fools breaking us down,_

_ when they all should let us be. _

_We belong to you and me. _

- That's her best song!

- Who?

- Jesus Dani! It's Serena Benson!

- Really?

- Yeah! God, I love her voice. I could fall asleep right now!

Elliot was listening and a lot of memories came back. The first time he heard that song, he was with Olivia. Her mother was recording the song. They were both in their baby chair, big open eyes, ears charming by the voice of that amazing woman.

_I believe in you. _

_You know the door to my very soul. _

_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour. _

_You're my savior when I fall. _

- It's a beautiful song!

- Sure. It was recording in 1976!

- 1977, John!

- Really?

- Hum hum… June, 13th 1977!

- Remember it El?

- Like if it was yesterday!

- You were…5 years old!

- Yes I know!

He took his phone.

O - _Hello?_

E - _And you may not think I care for you. _

_When you know down inside that I really do. _

_And it's me you need to show how deep is your love._

_ Deep is your love, how deep is your love, _

_I really need to learn,_

_ 'cause we're living in a world of fools breaking us down, _

_when they all should let us be. _

_We belong to you and me. _

O - _Hi you!_

- Hey!

- _Nostalgic?_

- Kind of! Actually, I'm still at work and John put the CD on.

- _You__'__re listening my mother__'__s songs at work?_

- Yep! I just told them that I remember that day!

- _Oh yeah! What a day!_

- You said it Liv!

_E - La la la.... _

_And you come to me on a summer breeze,_

_ keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave. _

_And it's me you need to show how deep is your love. _

_Deep is your love, how deep is your love,_

_ I really need to learn, _

_'cause we're living in a world of fools breaking us down, _

_when they all should let us be._

_ We belong to you and me. _

O - _You know that you have a great voice baby!_

- Really? Thanks! But your mum's voice and your's are better sweetie!

- _No doubt Stabler._

- So, some news about work?

- _Well, we found two singers for two of my songs. _

- What about the last one?

- _I__…__don__'__t find the good person!_

- Which one it is?

- _YOUR!_

- Oh, I see!

- _I want to find the perfect person for it! You know, for expressing the good feelings__…_

- What about you?

- _ME?_

- Why not? I mean, it's yours! You know me like no one. You can interpreted it like you want, like you're feeling…

- _You think?_

- Baby, it's in your blood. Remember three weeks ago, my waking up!

- _Yeah!_

- It was the first time you were singing it. And you found the perfect rhythm! Trust me Liv!

- _You want me to do it?_

- Yes I do!

- _I__…__El it__'__s huge!_

- I know! You don't want to be catalogue as « the daughter of… » But…I know you like no one! And I think you can do it baby! But if you don't want…

- _No! I mean, I want to__…__it__'__s just__…__I don__'__t know__…__if my producer__…__and other stuff!_

- Take your time, okay?

- _Yeah!_

- That's my girl! Okay, I need to finish my paper work!

- _Yeah! Thanks!_

- Welcome! Bye Liv!

- _Bye El!_

_Deep is your love, how deep is your love,_

_ I really need to learn, _

_'cause we're living in a world of fools breaking us down, _

_when they all should let us be. _

_We belong to you and me._

_ La la la... Aha..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey John!

- Yeah Stabler?

- You told us last week you knew EVERY song of Serena Benson!

- I do! Why?

- I bet you there are TWO song you don't know!

- Really?

- Yep!

- How many?

- How about…lunch and coffee…for a week?

- Go on! Okay, let me see…

During twenty minutes, he was writing the all discography of Serena.

- Okay, here mister « you don't know EVERY songs of Serena Benson »!

- Thanks! Let me check…

He compared with the Internet list.

- You see, you are too young for that Elliot!

- Don't thing so! The Internet list is wrong.

- Come on El! Don't try to find a way out! You lost!

- I didn't!

- You did! You…okay, so what are the two others songs?

- The first is « _Hold on _». The second, it's not really a complete song…but still!

- Okay, go on!

- What?

- If you're that sure…sing!

- Me?

- Yes!

- Right now?

- Yep!

- Well, okay! A sec.

He went to the locker room and came back a minute later with his guitar.

- You have a guitar at work?

- Kind of! Okay, let me see…

He began to scratch the strings.

_E - Spent your life searching_

_Waiting in line_

_I know you're holding on_

_To what you can't find_

_When the light is failling_

_and it's hard to see_

_I hope you know you're still a part of me_

_So hold on_

Everybody looked at the door of the bull pen and three jaw dropped down the floor.

_Hold on to me_

_Hold on_

_Hold on to me_

O - It's been a long time!

E - You said it!

She hugged him and gave him a quick peck.

* * *

Okay, Mandy is HOT and she has an AMAZING voice.

Check on Youtube: _Man__dy Musgrave singing "hold on" (south of nowhere)_ = that's the name of the vid!!

Tell me about it...


	11. Chapter 11: Telling the truth

He kiddos,

Told you that i'll upload soon.

Thanks for your review!! I really apreciated it.

Same disclamer.... Song is not a real song. It's still the great _Mandy Musgrave_. She sang it in the TV Show: South of Nowhere, Season 3 Episode 6!

* * *

Chap 11: Telling the truth.

She hugged him and gave him a quick peck.

- What are you doing here?

- My agent told me to come here. I've a appointment with a producer.

- An other one?

- Yep! Garry and I finished a first recording. He has a friend in NY so…here I am!

- Okay!

- Anyway, why every time we're talking to each other you're singing some of my mother's song?

- See John, I told you that it was one of Serena Benson's song!

- I…how…

- Liv, these are my coworker…Dani Beck my partner, Fin Tutuola and John Munch, your mother's first fan! Guys, no need to introduce you MY big star: Olivia Benson!

M - It's a pleasure to meet you miss…

O - Olivia!

M - Olivia! I'm a big fan of your mother's work! May her soul rest in peace!

- I appreciate it…

- Munch, John Munch!

- John! But I'm sorry to tell you that El is right!

- So, it's a song?

- Yeah! I mean…it's more a…lullaby!

- A lullaby?

- Yeah!

- But…

- When she was singing that song, you should have seen Elliot! He was sleeping before the end of the lullaby!

E - EH!

O - What?

M/F/D- WHAT? / WHAT? / WHAT?

- Oh, don't be such a baby Elliot!

- I'm not a baby!

- Oh really?

- Yeah really! I'm YOUR baby!

- True!

She kissed him and looked at him.

- Tell them!

- I'm not!

- ELLIOT!

- Fine! Okay, Liv's right! When her mother was singing for us, especially this one, I was asleep before the end! Happy?

O - Really!

She gave him an other peck.

- WAIT A SEC!

- Yeah!

- What does that mean?

- What?

- The WHOLE story!

- Oh! Well, like you know, Olivia is a famous artist. Her mother was a great artist too. Three weeks ago, during Phil Newman show, she had a phone call!

- And?

- That was me!

- WHAT?

- You?

- Hum hum…

- Elliot's my boy friend!

- He is? You are?

- Yes! I'm also her best friend since the last…34 years!

D - So, he was… your first kiss?

- Yep!

- Elliot Stabler?

- The only one!

- That why I told you that « _Hold on _» was a song that you didn't know!

- 'Cause my mother only sang it for us!

- You knew Serena Benson?

- She was like a second mother for me. That's also how I knew the precise date of « _How deep is your love _» recording.

M - Wait! You said recording?

- Yep! We were at the studio that day!

- Okay, let me see. You, Eliot Stabler, knew Serena Benson. And you're her daughter's boyfriend!

- That's it!

- Oh gosh!

- Thanks man!

- Okay, even if I'd like to stay with you, talking about my mum, I've to go!

- Okay! Come at home tonight?

- I'm gonna ask Jeremy!

- Tell him to come too…ONLY for diner!

- Okay! Well, it was great to meet the whole of you!

- For us too!

- Bye!

She was about to leave.

- Wait!

- Yeah?

- Lover boy told us there was an other song!

- Not really! It's an other lullaby! Liv's one!

- Oh! Of course!

- Mind if…

She looked at them.

_You tell me everything,_

_ but you show me nothing at all_

_Yeah you tell me everything, _

_the next kiss, the next line_

_And all the reasons I wonder why_

_I want you__…_

They applause, which made her blush.

- I told you it was in your blood!

- I trust you!

She kissed him.

- With my all heart!

- Good to know! See ya tonight!

- Bye sexy Eli!

- Bye baby Livi!

She winked at him and left the 1-6 squad room.

- Son of a… You're so lucky man!

- Yes I am!

- Since when…

- A month!

- A month?

- I took some vacation because she was not okay with her work. We went to Paris!

- Paris?

- Yeah! We decided to try something!

- I'm glad El!

- Thanks Dani!

- And at least, she's lucky to have you!

- As lucky as I am to have her!

M - Lucky bastard!

- And proud of it!

* * *

SO...


	12. Chapter 12: MTV Music Awards

Hey kiddos,

that's it! i'm gonna post the end of the story tonight!

**I don't own the ceremony of the MTV Music Awwars, or the singers or the song I'm citing in the chap!** **_"How do I live_" still is Leann Rimes's song!** Only own Jeremy, Jim, the journalists and the presentator of the prize!!

I know the songs are reall different but... I love those so...

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 12: MTV Music Awards

6 month later, Jim, Jeremy and Elliot were in their tuxedo. They were waiting for her. There was a ceremony, The MTV Music Awards, she was nominated for the song of the year.

- So?

They all looked at the stairs. She was wearing a long blue cocktail dress.

- Baby, you're beautiful!

- Thanks!

- He's right!

- Thanks Jeremy!

- She'd be proud of you baby girl!

- Thanks « Daddy »!

- Ready?

- Let's go!

During that time, they tried to hide their relationship. They didn't want to be exposed into "the people press". But that night was different. That was the first time he came at a ceremony with her. Generally because of his work or the kids, he couldn't go. But tonight, he made an exception. When they arrived on the red carpet, the four of them were smiling like never. They were a lot of flashes for her. She was so proud. She answered some interview and made her way to the « ball room ». She delivered a prize to the « Best Male Singer» :Akon !

P - So, here's the moment we're waiting since the beginning of the night: the award of the song of the year. The nominated are: 30 SEC to Mars « _The Kill _», The Rascal Flatts « _Everything_ », Nelly Furtado « _Promiscuous_ », and Olivia Benson « _How do I live without you _». And the winner is… and for my pleasure: Olivia Benson!

There was a lot of scream and applause in the room. She had her face in her hands, tears on her eyes. She stood up and took Jeremy in her arms, then Jim. Finally, she turned to Elliot and kissed him.

- Love you El!

- Love you too my shining star! Go on!

She agreed and kissed him again. She went to the stage and took her prize.

- Wow! I…honestly…I didn't plan that! Thank you guys! It's only thanks to you if I have it! I'm not gonna to make a big speech. I dedicate this award to my mother! Love you and thanks for making me who I am today! To Jeremy my agent, Evan my producer, Jim my « daddy », Maureen and Dick, you're great kids! Thanks for your support. I love you guys! And finally, to…my…lovely, wonderful, patient, amazing …best friend. It's thanks to him if that song exist. He was my source of inspiration. Elliot, I love you more than anything! Thanks for what you did for me since those last…35 years. Love you baby! Thanks!

She left with her award and went to the dressing room. She put her prize on the table and cried. For a lot of things: her mother, her life, the prize… Elliot arrived a minute later.

- Mind if I'm staying with you?

She shocked her head and ran in his arms.

- You made it Liv!

- Nope!

- What?

- WE made it Elliot! Nothing could have been possible without you!

- You're the star!

- You're my source of inspiration!

- Knock knock?

- Yeah!

- Hey girl!

- Hey Jeremy!

She hugged him then Jim.

- Even if I know how much you want to be together, there is the little conference.

- Now?

- Sorry Miss « I won an MTV Music Award! »

- Shut up Jerem! Let's go!

She arrived in front of a lot of journalist. There were a lot of flashes.

J - Congratulations Olivia!

O - Thanks!

J - How are you feeling?

O - Hum…ask me it next week! I can describe it for the moment. It's like…a fairytale!

J - Even if it's a fairytale, what could have made this night more…perfect?

O - No hesitation the presence of my mother! She was a great artist, she always told me to do what I wanted to do. She was the one who gave me that gift: a voice.

J - You had some prizes before! Is this one different?

O - It is! First, the public vote for it: which mean that they like what I do! That's the most important. And secondly, because tonight, I have my personal good star and source of inspiration by my side!

She looked on her left and smiled. He smiled too and winked at her.

J - What do you mean?

O - Well, during all my life, I had a lot of people by my side: good friends, « bad friends », my agent, my producer…but only one person staid! There is Jim for sure, my « adoptive dad » but…more than anything or anyone, there is ONE person. He's everything for me. My best friend, my soul mate, THE love of my life. And it's pretty much thanks to him if I've this prize tonight. He's the person who is described in the song. That's why I want to dedicate that prize to him!

She looked at him and showed him the prize.

O - It's not only my prize, it's OUR prize! Thanks for everything Elliot! I love you!

Jeremy gave him a push in the back and he made his way to her. She hugged him tightly.

J - Olivia, now that you're recognized by everyone and that you found the perfect guy, what can we wish you for the future?

O - Well, I still have some work to do! But now that I'm a complete artist, I just want one thing.

J - Which is?

O - I want a woman life!

J - What do you mean?

O - I…told you that I was living a fairytale. I just need two more things for my fairytale become like I want!

J - What are the two things?

She smiled and looked at Elliot.

O - A wedding and a baby!

He kissed her forehead and whispered.

E - Everything for THE love of my life!

She smiled and thanked the journalist.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: A woman's life

Hey you kiddos,

So, like i said before, THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

Please don't cry okay? Thanks to all of you who read it and reviewd, or only read it!

**Same disclamer**. Song are: Mandy Musgrave for _Hold on_ and the little other "_lullaby_", Leann Rimes for _How do I live_.

I'll be back soon in English but... I promise a little somebody that I'll upload some of my French stories so... Liloou004, be ready for "**LA FOURNAISE**"soon!!! ;-)

Take care!

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

Chap 13: A woman's life.

_You tell me everything,_

_ but you show me nothing at all_

_Yeah you tell me everything, _

_the next kiss, the next line_

_And all the reasons I wonder why_

_I want you__…_

He arrived and smiled.

E - Hey!

O - Hey!

E - How is she?

O - She's asleep!

E - Like mother, like daughter!

O - True! How's James?

E - Well, he's…

They heard some little screamed.

E - I got it!

He moved to the next room.

E - Hey little Stabler! What's wrong son?

The baby kept crying.

E - Okay, fine! But not a world to your mommy okay?

_Spent your life searching_

_Waiting in line_

_I know you're holding on_

_To what you can't find_

_When the light is falling_

_and it's hard to see_

_I hope you know you're still a part of me_

_So hold on_

_Hold on to me_

_Hold on_

_Hold on to me_

O - And like father , like son!

E - It's in their blood!

O - Do you know what day it is today baby?

E - Hum hum!

O - Really?

E - Yep!

O - Can you believe it? I won an MTV Music Award and a year later, we have twins and we're getting married in 6 month!

E - I know! I'm glad for it!

O - Me too!

They were looking at their son before watching their daughter, Jessica.

O - I wish she could be here!

E - I know Liv! But she's here…

He put his hand on her heart.

E - And she's in them too! She'll be proud of you baby!

O - You think?

E - You doubt of it?

O - Not a sec! It's just…I love when you're saying it! Actually, I love when you're talking about mum! It helps me to remember some things about her, about us…and our lives!

E - What some lives!

O - You don't say! I could spend my life watching them sleeping!

E - I know. It's always the same!

O - Yeah, you've some experience about it!

E - It's different now!

O - And why?

E - I love Maureen and Dickie…

O - Dick!

E - Whatever, he's still my son! It's just…I loved Kathy…she'll be a part of me 'cause she gave me two kids. But you…I know you since…I prefer stop counting. I know you since FOREVER and I'll know you and love you until…FOREVER, what do you thing?

O - Sound perfect for me!

E - I've a surprise for you.

O - Really?

E - Yup! Come with me!

They went to the living room. He put a CD on and she smiled.

E - May I have this dance?

O - My pleasure!

_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

E - I want it!

O - Want what El?

E - I…I want this song as OUR first dance as husband and wife!

O - You're serious?

E - Hum hum…

O - I…I'd love too El!

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live _

E - I've an other request!

O - Again?

E - Yup! I…you know the tradition. We need a song for… « the umbrella dance »!

O - Oh that! An idea?

E - Actually, I want us to have…

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

E - « _How deep is your love _»!

O- WHAT? Really?

E - It's my dearest wish! I don't see an other song for it! Plus…I really want to have some of your mother's songs!

O - Elliot…I…it's…

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

She cried and kissed him passionately.

O - Nothing could be better than this!

E - Really?

O - Really Elliot! I want it too!

E- I love you Liv!

She smiled at him and sang.

_How do I live without you_

_How do I live without you baby_

_How do I live...._

O - I love you too Elliot!

During 6 month, they planned the wedding, took care of their twins, wrote new songs and moved in a new house in L.A. The wedding was celebrated June Saturday, 13th 2009, in a little chapel, near a famous recording studio. A place dear to them and their story...

* * *

I didn't tell it before (for the surprise!!) but: I own the twins names!!! :-)

And that's how "Music" is ending.............


End file.
